Raining
by atwood-fan001
Summary: I accidently removed this story so I am reposting it


The O.C.

Raining

By: Atwood-Fan001

The First Rain

Ryan was laying on his bed, throwing a small ball into the air, catching it and tossing it up again. Seth had gone out for the evening, but Ryan hadn't bothered to listen to the details. He was bored and knew that he was just going to spend the evening alone. He had thought about a walk, until the storm broke out.

The rain fell, and the lightning flashed across the sky. It had been months since Oliver had been sent away. Marissa and him had succeeded in becoming friends. Now she was gone. She had been sent out of the state to a hospital to help with the realization of her mother sleeping with her ex-boyfriend, Luke.

Summer and Seth had been fighting a lot. She had been running from the house crying over ten times in the last two weeks. At first Ryan couldn't have cared less about it. After the first week, it began to bother him. After the fifth or sixth time that she had ran to her car crying, he had borrowed the Range Rover and driven to check on her.

Seth had been ignoring her. Every time she tired to confront him about it, he would blame her for it. He knew that Seth had become more popular lately among the people at school, especially the girls, but he hadn't thought it would go to his head.

Anyway… it was raining, Ryan was alone, and everyone else was asleep. Sandy and Kirsten had gone out for a romantic night out, and returned and headed straight to the bedroom, he didn't even have to guess what they were doing. Seth was gone… he was going to be gone till at least noon tomorrow. So that left Ryan alone.

A voice came from outside the Pool House's door. "Ryan?"

It startled Ryan at first, then he realized who it was. He got up and walked to the door, opening it up for her. She was standing, arms folded, shivering in the cold of the night. He gave her a warm smile, and she slowly walked in.

"I thought you were with…"

"Seth? He's been running out with his other girlfriends…"

Ryan looked at her sympathetically. He walked to his dresser and grabbed a towel out. He walked back over to her. He unfolded the towel and wrapped it around her. She smiled sweetly and he walked her over to his bed, and sat on the edge with her.

"I'm sorry I'm making such a mess…"

"Don't worry, it's just water. I can clean it up later."

"Ryan, I'm sorry to bother you this late at night, but I had no one else."

Ryan smiled. He was glad she had showed up at his door. He wanted the company deep down. He had been alone for so long, especially since the whole Oliver thing. He wanted someone to just hang out with and to just be with a friend.

"You're not bothering me. Seth ran off. Kirsten and Sandy are in bed… I don't have anything else to do. I was thinking about sitting under the awning and watching the lightning."

Just then there was a crash of thunder. She jumped, literally into Ryan's lap. He caught her and she wrapped her arms around him, shivering slightly. He smiled, it had been a lone time since he had seen someone afraid of thunder. He had been once, as a kid in Chino… but he had grown out of the fear.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. It's alright, so you're afraid of thunder. It's no big deal. I used to be when I was really little."

She smiled. Ryan, big tough Chino himself, was afraid of thunder as a child. She couldn't believe it. She had learned so much the last few night she had spent with him, after he had come to her house checking up on her. He just smiled and laughed.

"Do you mind if I stay here… just for tonight?"

"Sure, you can have the bed. I'll take the couch. Alright?"

She looked at him for a moment. She was caught up in his ocean blue eyes. They paralyzed her. She wanted to give into them so bad, it made her whole body want him. She was afraid that if she didn't control herself that she might give into those feelings.

"Summer?"

She snapped out of the daze. She looked at him, blushing a little bit. She smiled again. "What?"

"I said you could have the bed, and I'll take the couch."

Just as he finished the sentence, she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. She pulled back to see a surprised look on Ryan's face. She knew she shouldn't have done it. She was with Seth. She knew it was over though, he had been seeing other girls for weeks. She didn't care, she just couldn't compete with the other girls in Seth's life.

"Wow… Summer… that was…"

She took her hand and brought Ryan to her. She kissed him passionately, her eyes closed. She hoped Ryan wouldn't push away. She pulled him closer and closer, un-buttoning his shirt and rubbing a hand through his hair. She couldn't stop.

Ryan was in shock. Her kiss had certainly surprised him… and definitely left him wanting more… and he was getting it. Thunder crashed outside again. Summer didn't even shake. She kept pulling him closer, taking his shirt and tossing it to the side. Ryan began rubbing his hands along her back. He was being dragged into the moment as well.

She grabbed his wife beater and pulled it over his head, throwing it with the other shirt. Ryan moved his hands up her back, taking her shirt and tossing it away. She began kissing his neck. He became paralyzed by the action. She moved her hands down and undid the button and zipper to his jeans as he did the same.

Soon they were both under the covers of his bed. They had been together for over two hours, the moans of pleasure continuing nonstop for the entire time. Soon they both tired and laid together. They had both done something that neither had ever dreamed of.

"Ryan…"

Ryan was laying facing the ceiling. His mind was racing. He was trying to grasp the reality of the moment. He had, at one time, had a thing for Summer Roberts back when he had first arrived, but Marissa had kind of been the one he sought after. Little did he know, that little "thing" was still there had turned into a big one. 

"Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know…"

"Hey, it's alright."

"I mean… I need to tell you something."

He turned to face the young girl laying next to him. She was so beautiful, and he was just now realizing it for the first time. He smiled innocently at her, completely out of character for him. They were both surprised by the smile.

"I know you might still have a thing for Coop. But… I've had this crush on you since you got here. It was hidden by my feelings for Seth… but now that he's gone and you've been around so much, they came back a lot stronger."

"You know, me too."

"What?"

"Summer, I've had feelings for you for a long time, they were just being hidden by my feelings for Marissa. I like you too."

"Could we…could we just keep this a secret for now?"

"School doesn't start again for another month and a half."

Summer smiled at him. "I want to be with you, Ryan."

"I want to be with you, Summer."

She cuddled into Ryan, resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, listening to the rain hitting the roof and the patio just outside his door. The thunder rolled in the distance, but Summer either didn't notice it or didn't care. She just held onto him all night long. That's all she wanted… that's all she would ever want.


End file.
